Flavor of Life : Final Distance
by Zen Hikari
Summary: "I wanna be with you now."  SasuNaru. mind RnR, minna-san?


**FLAVOR OF LIFE: FINAL DISTANCE**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Flavor of Life & Final Distance : Utada Hikaru**

**OOC, TYPO, SHOUNEN AI, SasuNaru**

**Z.E.N**

Sasuke tahu, kalau sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan hal yang membuat semangat Naruto turun ke titik paling rendah. Disaat pemuda itu sedang riang-riangnya karena konsernya kali ini dibilang sukses. Naruto adalah seorang pianis muda berbakat. Di usianya yang baru menginjak dua puluh tiga tahun ini, ia telah banyak memperoleh penghargaan di bidang musik tentu saja.

Berkali-kali Sasuke melihat _Dob_e-nya itu mendapat ucapan selamat dari beberapa kru panggung dan juga sahabat mereka. Cengiran khasnya tak lepas dari wajah tan itu. Tampak ceria, dan Sasuke belum berani untuk menghancurkan senyum itu.

Menghela napas berat, Sasuke akhirnya menutuskan untuk mendepat kemudian menyentuh pundak Naruto pelan, "Sensei, sudah waktunya pulang. Anda juga harus istirahat 'kan?"

Naruto merengut mendengar ajakan muridnya itu yang lebih terdengar seperti paksaan, "Baiklah, Tuan Uchiha-_Teme_!"

Dengan langkah menghentak Naruto meninggalkan belakang panggung yang masih ramai oleh para kru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**When asked ' whats wrong?'  
>I answer 'its nothing'<br>The smile that disappears after goodbye  
>It's unlike me -flavor of life-<strong>

"Nee, Sasuke…"

"Hm?"

"Malam ini aku senaaang sekali!" Naruto berkata ketika mereka memilih berjalan berdua dalam keremangan malam Konoha. Menikmati sepi yang terasa menyenangkan.

Sasuke melengkungkan senyum samar melihat wajah Naruto yang tidak henti menampilkan senyum cerianya. Namun dalam hati, pemuda Uchiha itu sedang bingung. Haruskah ia mengatakannya sekarang?

Tanpa sadar, _onyx _Sasuke terpejam, mengingat setiap memori yang merangsek masuk ke otaknya. Mulai dari pertama kali ia mengenal pemuda itu sebagai guru privatnya hingga akhirnya hubungan mereka naik ke taraf yang lebih 'khusus'.

Ya, Naruto adalah guru Sasuke dan perlahan, si pirang itu mampu membuat Sasuke menyukai musik.

Lamunan bungsu Uchiha tersebut terputus ketika merasakan sentuhan lembut dibahunya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto lembut. Mata birunya tak lepas memandang iris sekelam malam Sasuke.

Sasuke tercekat, perlahan ia membalas sentuhan itu. Meletakkan tangaanya di jemari Naruto. Menggenggamnya erat. Membagi sedikit panas tubuh yang ia punya. Tapi bibirnya tetap bungkam.

"Naruto," Mulai Sasuke lirih.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang tidak biasa begini.

"Aku," Sasuke menelan ludah paksa. Rasanya tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tapi jika tidak sekarang, lalu kapan semuanya akan selesai? "Aku kan melanjutkan sekolahku di luar negeri."

Menunggu. Itu yang bisa dilakukan Sasuke setelah mengatakan hal yang paling ingin dihindarinya.

"Eh? Maksudnya, kau akan pergi?" Sungguh Naruto amat sangat mengerti maksud Sasuke, tapia ia bertanya hanaya untuk meyakinkan dirinya kalau pendengarannya salah. Ia sebenarnya mendukung apapunkeputusan Sasuke. Termasuk tentang beasiswa yang ditawarkan pihak kampusnya. Ia paham, bahwa Sasuke berhak untuk meraih mimpi-mimpinya. Namun ada sisi egois yang masih bertahan di dirinya sekarang yang menginginkan si bungsu ini tetap tinggal. Apa itu salah?

Ego dan logika kadang berada di posisi yang sama kuat dan kali ini, Naruto tidak tahu harus memihak yang mana.

"Maafkan aku."

_Maaf? _

Naruto perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari Sasuke. Ia kemudian mulai berjalan. Meninggalakan Sasuke yang masih bertahan di tempat yang sama.

"Lakukan saja sesukamu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa maumu, Uchiha?"

Sasuke tahu kalau sapaan sinis itu yang ia dapatkan ketika menjejakan kaki di studio Naruto pagi ini. dan pemilik suara itu adalah Gaara, salah satu teman dekat Naruto. Sosok sahabat yang terkadang menurut Sasuke terlalu _protective_ terhadap Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus, muak menghadi sikap Gaara yang menyebalkan baginya. Dengan satu tarikan, dia berhasil menyingkirkan tubuh Gaara yng menghalangi jalannya.

Sasuke terus berjalan, sampai langkahnya harus terhenti ketika ia merasakan sakit di rahangnya.

Itu pukulan Gaara.

Pemuda bertato ai itu memukulnya dengan keras. Cukup untuk membuatnya tersungkur dengan darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang robek.

Sasuke bangun perlahan, "Aku tidak punya masalah denganmu."

"Dengar, bocah. Setiap hal yang berhubungan dengan Naruto adalah masalahku juga!" desis Gaara seraya mencengkram kerah kemeja Sasuke.

Mata _onyx _Sasuke menatap nyalang iris kehijauan Gaara. Tidaka ada gentar yang tersirat. Mereka tetap bertahan di posisi yang sama sampai sebuah suara membuat perhatian mereka terpecah.

"Hentikan!"

Sasuke melepaskan dirinya dengan hentakan keras ketika melihat Naruto berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Dan wajah itu… Sasuke berani bersumpah, kalu dia tidak ingin melihat ekspresi seperti itu terpasang di wajah Naruto.

"Kita harus bicara, Naruto."

Tidak ada bantahan, karena detik berikitnya Sasuke telah menarik pemuda pirang itu ke salah satu ruangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak ada suara selain detik jam dinding yang terpasang di sisi tembok putih ruangan itu. Tidak ada yang mau memulai, seolah keheningan ini adalah satu pengalih perhatian dari rasa sakit yang terasa.

"Kau jangan berlebihan, _Dobe_. Aku tidak pergi utnuk selamanya. Dan lagi, apa gunanya teknologi? Jarak bukan masalah, 'kan?"

Seketika Naruto menoleh, menatap tepat ke mata Sasuke, "kau tidak akan tahu rasanya. Kau yang punya segalanya tidak akan mengerti rasa takut karena kehilangan! Cuma kau yang kau punya, Sasuke…. Aku tidak mau kau pergi."

_Lirih._

Baru kali ini Sasuke mendengar suara yang biasanya bersemangat itu begitu lirih, dan itu karena dirinya. Sasuke paham, kehilangan orang tua saat usianya baru berumur lima tahun membuat satu trauma tersendiri bagi Naruto. Tapi dia juga harus mengerti kalau Sasuke punya mimpi yang ingin diraih.

"Aku menyayangimu." Kata Sasuke singkat. Jemarinya kemudian bergerak untuk membawa tubuh Naruto dalam peluknya. Menenangkan tubuh kecil itu yang bergetar karena menahan tangis.

Saat itu Naruto tahu, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain merelakan.

Berikutnya yang terdengar adalah isak Naruto yang begitu keras. Memenuhi kesunyian yang beberpa menit lalu mengukung keduanya sekaligus melepaskan beban yang menghimpit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto terus menarikan jemarinya di atas tuts hitam putih piano kesayangannya. Membunuh waktu yang seperti melambat sejak kepergian Sasuke.

Entah berapa lama, kadang Naruto lupa.

_Berapa lama?_

Meski semuanya berjalan seperti biasa dan mereka berdua teteap menjaga komunikasai, namun ada yang berbeda. Seperti ada lubang besar di hatinya yang enggan menutup.

"I wanna be with you now

Itsu no hi ka distance mo

Dakishimerareru you ni nareru yo

We can start sooner

Yappari… I wanna be with you"

_(I wanna be with you_

_Someday even this distance_

_We'll be able to embrace_

_We can start sooner_

_After all I wanna be with you)-Final Distance_

Naruto bernyanyi lirih diiringi alunan nada dari pianonya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar ketika seseorang membuka pintu studio itu dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"I wanna be with you now

Sono uchi ni distance mou

Dakishimerareru you ni nareru yo

We should stay together

Yappari I need to be with you"

_(__I wanna be with you now_

_One day, even the distance_

_I'll be able to embrace_

_We should stay together_

_After all, I need to be with you)_

Naruto memejamkan matanya erat seiring dengan melodi yang berakhir. Namun iris biru itu terbuka lebar ketika mendengar suara yang amat familiar di telinganya.

"_I wanna be with you too, Dobe."_

"Sasuke?"

"Kau tidak mau mengucapkan selamat datang, hm?"

"_Okaeri_, Sasuke!"

"Hn, _Tadaima._"

**O****wari**

**AN :**

Hm… mungkin ending yang ga jelas ^^a tapi saya bener-bener stuck di bagian ending ini. mudahan-mudahan tidak terlalu gaje ya… trus, untuk judulnya, saya juga minta masukan kalau judul ini tidak pas dengan isi ficnya

Makasih juga buat yang sudah ripiu fic2 saya, gomen ga bisa bales

Akhir kata (?)

Ripiu?


End file.
